mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
MSPA Reader
MSPA Readers are people who read MS Paint Adventures, obviously. In the Incipisphere, their planet is the Land of Stumps and Dismay. Their Strife Specibus is pistolkind. They are the people actually trying to play the game. MSPA readers type in commands to the game, trying to accomplish some goal that is set by the game, or to try to see if the game will do some silly event that they would really like to see. However, the game usually ends up resulting in something inexplicably unexpected, and this may leave the reader with no choice but make a personal visit to a particular tree stump. MSPA readers sometimes donated money to the Tip Flask in order to receive custom-made commands, and an entire series of commands have been completely Donation Funded, some of them creating characters that have become very popular, but this function has been discontinued. Some characters and concepts from these special pages made their way into Homestuck, such as most notably the Midnight Crew. Some readers have taken the time to document the game as a strategy guide of sorts. I'm sure it's very useful in helping get past some of the really long parts of the game. The Player MSPA readers are collectively known in game as The Player, and can have actions in the game themselves, such as , or can enact actions that go outside of the game, such as pausing or going back to the title screen. They are mostly attributed to being the ones that give the commands, though. The first appearance of an MSPA Reader was in Problem Sleuth, shortly after DMK used LADDER TO HELL. On that page, the two commands were: or Deciding upon MSPA readers: React to update would lead you to a page where an MSPA reader is seen sitting at his computer, excited about a new update. After looking at the new update, the reader promptly draws a pistol (presumably from his pocket) and judging by previous reactions to the nearby stump, it is likely the reader would proceed to off themselves. The MSPA Reader later appeared in Homestuck for and then . After the ludicrous reveal of Lil Cal and 's nature, the MSPA Reader has a veritable in light of the sheer volume of ramifications from this reveal. Statistics Like characters, the Player can gain levels and points, although these don't really bear any significance. *Matching Skill Level: *Strife Specibus: pistolkind Hiveswap Friendsim serves as an origin story for the MSPA Reader. At the beginning of Volume One, the Reader has crash landed on Alternia after stealing a spaceship from an unspecified location. During the course of each volume, the Reader has the chance to befriend two or three of the Troll Call trolls, starting with Ardata Carmia and Diemen Xicali and ending with Lanque Bombyx and the Soleil twins. Throughout the story, the Reader changed outfits many times. After the events of Volume Two, the Reader wears the outfit they picked out at Cirava Hermod's hive, until it is destroyed at the end of Skylla Koriga's route. After Volume Four, the Reader is clad in Tagora Gorjek's bathrobe. During her route in Volume Eight, Chixie Roixmr will allow the Reader to change their clothes in her dressing room, their new outfit similar in appearance to that of another MSPA character. In Volume Eleven, after pushing the Reader into the water, Mallek Adalov will allow them to wear one of his hoodies. Finally, while attending the party in Lanque Bombyx's route in Volume Eighteen, the player will wear old clothes they foraged and deigned to be appropriate for the setting. In the Soleil twin's route, they are shown once again wearing Mallek's hoodie in the ending images, and they also wear it in the Epilogue. Starting in Volume Thirteen, the Reader begins to become aware of odd inconsistencies within their reality. They mention to Boldir Lamati in one of her bad ends that they've died before, but when she questions them about it, they seem to be as confused about it as she is. This alludes to several bad endings in routes before that have resulted in the Reader's death. Later on in the same bad ending, the Reader becomes distressed as they watch Boldir die, unable to reconcile the fact that they're crying over the many friends they've had die and that their friends have never died. These brief thoughts of previous bad endings continue into Volume Fourteen and Fifteen. In Volume Sixteen, the Reader encounters a strange flashing light in Fozzer's graveyard, exposure to which manages to alter Fozzer's mind and change his socialist views to pro-imperial. In the same volume during one of Marvus's bad endings, the MSPA Reader becomes aware of having made a wrong choice and thus dooming the current timeline. Marvus attempts to shield the Reader from the multiple, seemingly spontaneous events that the Reader interprets as the universe trying to kill them. Eventually, Marvus takes the Reader to Clown Church to keep them safe, but they end up slipping away into a time paradox. During Nihkee Moolah's second bad ending in Volume Seventeen, prepares to meet with Nihkee once again to show her how strong they've gotten training with Stelsa. After getting in their scuttlebuggy, the Reader begins to feel nervous and tries to meditate to calm themself. This meditation brings out the Reader's memories of different routes, both good and bad. Eventually, they're able to focus in on the potential bad ending they're about to head towards. During their meeting with Nihkee, they will somehow cause her to lose her remaining leg. Afterwards, she will begin to chase the player down in vengeance, until she is hit by a train. She will be rebuilt as a cyborg and kill the Reader after chasing them for a year. Seeing this bad ending, the Reader chooses instead to go spend some more time with Stelsa and Tyzias. In Friendsim's Epilogue, the Reader finds themself back at Fozzer's graveyard. They decide to investigate the strange light again, this time uncovering a fenestrated wall. Passing through leads them to 's apartment on Alternia's green moon. When the Reader attempts to move closer to in order to befriend him, he realizes he forgot to remove their urge to make friends with everyone. Upon snapping his fingers, the Reader begins to feel sick and later panicked over the loss of warm feelings for the friends they've made. explains that he has been orchestrating their journey from the very beginning. He tells the reader that it was important for them to make all of their friends, since it put them in a place in life that was apparently important to his plan. In order to explain further, he directs the Reader to a nearby computer, with the internet browser open to the first page of a certain webcomic. Gallery MSPA Reader own outfit.png|The outfit the reader chooses for themself in Cirava's hive. Victory... i guess.png|One of Chixie's good endings, where the Reader's new outfit can be seen. MallekFriendship.png|The Reader in Mallek's hoodie. LanqueChittrMutuals.png|The Reader's party outfit in Volume Eighteen. rose_endcard_victory_v2.png|The Reader is wearing Rose's robe in good ending. KanayaBondedForLife.png|The Reader is wearing green outfit in Kanaya's good ending ReaderSprites.gif|The Reader's sprites in the epilogue. See also *Fandom Trivia *The MSPA Reader was in a 40 player session at the time of their appearance in Homestuck, as indicated by the arrow on . Category:Meta Category:Problem Sleuth characters Category:Homestuck characters Category:Hiveswap Friendsim characters Category:Pesterquest characters